Demons
by JustAnotherRegret
Summary: based on spoliers and what I really want to happen between John and Natalie. I think this is also a little AU. Pairings: Crisalie Jolie maybe Jovan for a little bit REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I just came up with this little snippet I don't know if I am going to turn it into a series or not depends on the feedback I receive.

Disclaimer: One Life to Live is property of Dena Higley/ABC/Disney and is not mine

I'm still working on Brotherhood and a new chapter will be added soon.

Title-Demons

Chapter Title-Remembering

Pairings-Crisalie/Jolie (maybe Jovan for a little bit I'm not sure yet)

Rating-teen

(Set like a month after Natalie and John start a relationship. Also Christian doesn't come back in this story till like 3rd or 4rth chapter if I continue)

Chapter one 'Remembering"

Natalie Vega was about to walk out of the doors of Llanfair but she stopped 5 feet from the door. Realizing what she was doing she had to run back through it in her mind again. 'I'm about to take myself to prison to see the man that I fell in love with years ago, married, and then I lost him once ,then my hopes were shattered again by someone who until recently I believed had been wrongfully impersonated a year before.

What was really even more bizarre than that was the man that she had fallen in love with had been so cruel and disrespectful to her. After Christian's 'departure' he was the one that had taken her heart again. But what really tore her apart by the seams was that he had kept the truth from her and had the nerve to start a relationship with her knowing that she was still married, and her husband still remained alive in prison.

_Flashback_

_Natalie stood outside John McBain's door room number six at the Angel Square Hotel hoping he would still be there. After knocking several times she waited for him to let her in. Hearing the sound of knocking on his door John gradually rose from the floor in front of his closet ready to make one of the most painful decisions of his whole life. He knew in his heart that he had to tell her the truth the one truth that would tear them apart forever. _

_When he grabbed his coat and turned his brass door handle and was expecting to see Michael but he was caught off guard when she was right in front of him. "Natalie." He tried to savor what he felt every time he said her name so when she would want him to shut up forever he would have that memory. As he stood there dumbfounded she snapped him out of his temporary paralysis. 'John if you're on your way out I can come back later. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes she quickly added, "That is if you want." _

_After she said that he just looked at her not knowing how to respond. When she thought he was going to just tell her to call him tomorrow He then dropped his coat not caring where it landed pulled her inside, shut the door then pinned her to the back while looking right into her eyes. He replied huskily to her earlier question with. "Natalie all I want Is you."_

_As he said this he was pleading with her. He was pleading with her to forgive him for all he had done and how he was going to destroy her world. Then in all too familiar motion he slid his arm around her head intertwining his fingers in her fire hair and covered her mouth with his. _

_John tried to make a statement when he kissed her. He tried to show her everything he felt for her and he would always feel like that forever no matter if she ended up hating him and damning him to hell. All he wanted to say was spilling out and he was jerked out of his cop mode in which he was so accustomed to and let go and just tried to enjoy this one last kiss with her._

_He tilted their heads and deepened the kiss which she responded to by holding on to his neck for support. They didn't even realize it but they somehow ended up across the room and were kissing on the bed. Almost forgetting why he had to savor this moment with her he pulled away just as quickly as he had pulled her to him minutes before for fear that they would go to far and he would be too selfish to tell her. _

_She kept her eyes closed and slowly opened them realizing his lips were no longer on hers. When she looked into his eyes she knew something was wrong so she asked. "John is something wrong. Are you…before she could finish he turned completely around and held on to her as tight as could. He had to or else he would shatter into a million pieces if he even loosened his grip even a little._

_The next few words he said surprised them both. "Natalie I love you. I love you so much." He confessed into her shoulder just as he was about to fall from the weight of the words he thought he would never say to any woman again._

_Natalie just let the tears flo0w and gripped his shoulders as tight as she could to make sure this wasn't a dream. When she finally decided it wasn't she whispered into his ear. "I love you too john McBain. I always have." _

_They stayed like that for hours until finally they each fell asleep in each other's arms._

Trying to shake the memory of that night Natalie started toward the doors again. She never even made it to the door though because she felt her knees buckle as she leaned on the stairs for balance. As she slumped slowly to the floor fresh tears shined in the moonlight that was shining through the windows. As she lay there vulnerable and soul exposed she sobbed harder than she ever had. She sobbed even harder then when Chris died the first time. She cried over her broken life and her even more broken heart.

So what do you think? I just came up with it on the spot so much criticism is appreciated.

I really need feedback. Also you have to tell me if I should continue or just keep it as a one shot. Thank u

Selene14


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I just came up with this little snippet I don't know if I am going to turn it into a series or not depends on the feedback I receive.

Disclaimer: One Life to Live is property of Dena Higley/ABC/Disney and is not mine

Title-Demons

Chapter Title- the Reveal

Pairings-Crisalie/Jolie (maybe Jovan for a little bit I'm not sure yet)

Rating-teen

(Set like a month after Natalie and John start a relationship. Also Christian doesn't come back in this story till like 3rd or 4rth chapter if I continue)

**Just a note. This is not Smut! I don't know how to write it nor do I want to.**

Chapter Two "Mine All Mine"

Meanwhile under the same moonlight John McBain found himself in another bottle of Jack Daniel's hard whiskey. Holding the bottle over his mouth he somewhat forcibly poured the brown liquid down his throat as if he were punishing himself for all the harm that he did to the woman he loved.

He could still picture the look on her face when he tore her world apart with no mercy. 'Her eyes' he thought. 'Her eyes were strung in tears and held such sadness and anger that replaced her otherwise fire, determination, and love.'

"It always ends with love doesn't it?" He said out loud to him self contempt evident in his voice.

He slipped into his own mind reliving his last morning that he woke up with his beloved next to him.

_John opened his eyes, trying to shake the horrible dream, where Natalie said she wanted Christian and not him. Slightly twitching he raised his head, and to his relief he was tangled in fire red hair, sprawled out over his chest._

_He relaxed instantly pulling her deeper into his embrace. He could feel her squirm beneath him, waking up. When she turned up her head, he was looking straight into her endless blue eyes. 'My angel' he thought as he just stared at her immense beauty._

_He leaned in pulling slightly on her chin. Waiting for her to continue getting closer she obliged and moved forward. _

_Before long she had closed the little space between them kissing him. He moved his other arm that was draped over her shoulders, to wrap around her head, turning her around and over him. Starting to lose control, he rolled her over covering her body with his while kissing her immensely. Feeling her slowly take off his shirt he proceeded to slip her shirt fabric over her head, leaving her in his bed with only a loose silk black bra and matching panties. He got up off of her for just a second just to drink in her body basked in bright sunshine. 'She is mine isn't she? Yes mine all mine.'_

_With that last thought he captured her lips again, slipping her bra straps down her arms, while leaving her lips to kiss down her shoulder blades. Getting impatient she removed his mouth, and hands off of her, and took her bra off herself by unhooking it from the back._

_Opening his eyes she pushed herself from under him pinning him to the bed with her straddling his waist, moving her arms up and down his chest, desire shining through her eyes that matched his own._

_As she leaned down to kiss him he lost all sense of reality as she unhooked his belt and pulled it through the belt loops proceeding to push him over the edge with sexual torture. Tired of her taking control he gently, but firmly removed her hands from his pants, and rolled her over pinning her under him, kissing her on the neck, and color bone. They then lay there proving their love to each other over and over._

_After making love they laid there trying to catch their breath, while nestling tight to each other. His last thought before drifting peacefully to sleep in her arms, was 'How am I ever going to let this go to her to go.' _

_Holding onto her tightly his eyes finally closed, leaving him in his own torture inside of his mind, with his dilemma._

Realizing the bottle he had been trying to force liquid out of was full of nothing but air. Frustrated and broken, he threw the empty bottle against the wall, leaving the glass scattered everywhere.

He felt a sharp pain on his lower arm. When he looked down, he saw a small shard had embedded itself in his flesh.

Watching the red slowly creep down his arm, all he could feel was numbness.

He got up and went over to his couch and collapsed onto the red fabric, not being able to bring himself to his bed. _You mean our bed_ he thought wistfully. Taking a towel off his floor he whipped the stain off of his pillow, but wanting to just let it sit there continuing to stain. He wanted to leave it there as a constant reminder, of how far he had truly fallen.

Laying down he stared up at the ceiling, while losing himself in his own memories. For a second he could almost hear her breathing next to him, as he closed his eyes.


End file.
